Sisterhood
by RussM
Summary: It's the beginning of summer; the gang are heading back home from a case and detour to collect Velma's sister Madelyn from magic college. Easy, what could possibly go wrong with that? Set sometime after Abracadabra Doo. F/D, V/OC, S/Madelyn
1. A Mile in Another Man's Shoes

Velma's head jerked around trying to figure out where the creaking noise she'd just head was coming from. The room she was in was virtually pitch-black and her glasses were missing. Light entered the room, wrecking her night vision; she concluded that a door must have been opened. She was torn, should she cry out for help or play possum. She closed her eyes and focused on the noise, straining to extract every bit of information she could, there was the sound of movement and the scrabbling of claws. Before she could think, something rough and wet was drawn over her face.

"NmmmmpH!"

"Rema! Ri round Relma! Ri rin! Ri rin!" she could just about make out a brown blob prancing around excitedly in front of her in between bouts of licking her face.

"Like guys she's in here, Scooby's found her!" Her insides unwound, it was Shaggy not one of the faceless mannequin monsters they were investigating.

He was next to her seconds later; she turned her head so he could untie the rope that had held the wad of cloth that had been jammed in her mouth for the past few hours.

"Oh jinkies my jaw," whispered Velma moving her jaw around trying to work out the aches and pains.

Daphne arrived and set to work picking the handcuffs round Velma's ankles while Shaggy did the same to those on her wrists. Fred stood watch just to be sure they weren't surprised while Scooby waited patients with the glasses she'd lost earlier held gently in his mouth.

"Seriously you can take live-bait of my list of skills," said Velma squinting at Shaggy.

"Like replace it with damsel in distress?"

"They'll be a Shaggy in distress in a minute if you don't get me free..." said Velma. She'd volunteered to swap roles with Shaggy a few months ago after he'd sprained a big toe and things hadn't gone too well. In each case she'd either ended up being captured, trapped, or in one instance enduring 'prolonged brutal physical and psychological torture'. The rest of the gang felt the latter was a bit of an exaggeration as she'd just ended up having to play the part of a cosmetics model for an afternoon, "...and besides we've got to pick up Maddy from college on the way home so if you don't hurry up both Maddy and my mother are going to be on your case, mom's doing dinner for when we get back so they'll be no second helpings for you if we're late."

Shaggy's hands became a blur, within seconds Velma's wrists were free. He darted to her ankles knocking Daphne out of the way in the process, seconds later they were free. "Done! Like c'mon Vel you're not being paid to lie down."

Velma rubbed some life pack into her wrists before taking the glasses from Scooby then Shaggy helped Velma up, gripped her hand then ran out of the door pulling her behind him with Scooby hot on their heels.

"Best motivational speech I've heard this year," said Fred looking at the retreating cloud of dust.

Velma looked out of the window of the van counting down the miles; finally the Whirlen Merlin Magic Academy came into view.

"Shaggy, time for us to put on some protection," said Velma climbing into the back of the van, nudging Shaggy awake then hauling a large hold-all out of a storage bay.

"Huuuh, what? Oh like we're nearly there already?"

Velma nodded, "Yep, better hurry you know what happened last time."

Together they unzipped the bag and began to take out the contents which looked a bit like a soft version of American Football body armour.

"What are they putting on?" whispered Daphne to Fred.

"OMBA."

"OMBA?"

"Overexcited Madelyn Body Armour."

"Ohhh yeah, last time Velma got concussed while Shaggy nearly got a cracked rib."

One of the scariest things a person can experience is the change of an enraged 400lb silverback gorilla; then there was the charge of an over-excited ~130lb Madelyn Dinkley. As soon as they had got out of the van...

"Shaggy! Velma!" Madelyn screamed excitedly running out of the castle doors, Shaggy and Velma tried to push each other in front as Madelyn ran towards them with arms outstretched. Finally when there was no place left to hide they held onto each other for support before the inevitable impact. Fred, Daphne and Scooby cringed. After the dust had settled the trio went to pick up the pieces, the OMBA had done the job, Shaggy and Velma were unharmed. Fred and Daphne surreptitiously moved Velma away in a carefully rehearsed manoeuvre. The gang had practiced this a few times so Shaggy would find himself alone with Madelyn.

"Like, em, Maddy, err as we're alone, I'd em, I'd like to ask you something…" Shaggy's voice grew fainter as the gang high-tailed it for cover.

"Yes! Oh Shaggy, yes, yes!" Scooby jammed his paws in his ears, birds fell out of the sky in mid-flight; Velma clutched her glassed to her bosom fearing they might crack. If this was the noise Madelyn made when Shaggy asked her to be his girlfriend then what would happen if things went further and her asked her another question. Still that didn't stop Velma and Daphne rushing over to congratulate Madelyn. Velma especially seemed happy her younger sister was finally getting some stability in her life, plus she'd be able to trade Shaggy secrets with her. _Poor Shag, he doesn't stand a chance,_ thought Velma feeling unusually warm and fuzzy, she had her own reunion to look forward to.

After a break for refreshments and to reacquaint themselves with Whirlen and the other members of the staff they headed for home. Velma was sitting in the front of the van to give Madelyn and Shaggy a bit of privacy plus she wouldn't get all car-sick over the gushing lovey-doveyness going on at the back.

"Oh Shaggy you're sooooo handsome," Velma fluttered her eyelids at Daphne while imitating Madelyn's voice. Daphne gave a little giggle and turned to look at the road ahead, she'd just sensed a change in Fred's driving.

"Freddie!" shouted Daphne as Fred hit the brakes, but it was too late. The van's left wheel slammed into a deep pot-hole bringing them to an abrupt halt, the momentum caused the van to do a 180 degree turn on the spot. The next they knew there were lights, sirens and a police officer opening the door to see if they were alright.

"Are you kids OK? Paramedics are on the way so you all stay where you are till they get here."

"What-what happened?" said Velma fumbling around on the dashboard for her glasses "ahhh there you are my darlings."

"Seems you hit a pot-hole, a deep one, looks like you'll be off the road for a while." The officer looked down at the front of the Mystery Machine.

"Bust axle?" said Fred, the officer nodded.

"Man, don't tell me we've got to camp in the van again," said Shaggy.

"Well you're in luck," the officer pointed to a building opposite "there's a guest house right over there."  
>The gang looked at the building. It was a large multi-story affair that looked like it had been made by gluing bits of other houses together.<p>

"Like, 'Haywire Towers Guest House - Pets Welcome,'" said Shaggy.

"And they have vacancies!" said Madelyn embracing Shaggy.

The paramedics arrived and checked the gang over, aside from the odd bump or bruise they were all uninjured, the same couldn't be said for the van, the front axle was broken and the wheel had been all but torn off. The gang stood outside the guest house with their luggage as the van was towed away to the garage. When the van was out of sight Velma took out her phone and called home.

"Hi mom it's me, yes I'm fine, look we're going to be a bit late… no Daphne hasn't been kidnapped again… no, mother listen, no mother calm down, seriously mom if I had been me do you think I'd be calling like this? No look there's no mystery, no goons in masks, the van just hit a pothole and the front axle is broken, it's in the garage now… yes Maddy's here, Maddy! Mom wants a word." Velma waved her phone at her sister. Madelyn rushed over and grabbed the phone.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, mom this is _so_ much fun can Vel and the gang pick me up again? And you'll never guess what Shaggy asked me out, I've got a boyfriend!"

Velma finally got her phone back, there was one more call to make, a private call. "Right that's mother dealt with, better give Rupert a call," Velma said quietly to herself. Wet popping and smacking noises began to fill the air as she walked away from the gang "Hey Rupert, awww I miss lots you too… wait a moment darling," Velma turned and faced the gang with her hands on her hips "Enough with the kissy noises already."

The gang walked up the steps into the guest house and up to reception. Behind the desk was a woman in her 50's dressed entirely in tweed. She had a name badge which read Sibyl. From the office a tall, thin balding man appeared. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt and black bow-tie. His name badge read Basil. It was clear from their body language that their relationship could be described as 'interesting'.

"See I knew telling everyone about the ghost vampire was a good idea, business is booming," said Sibyl as the gang walked up to the desk.

"Yes dear," muttered Basil under his breath "I mean who _wouldn't_ want to stay in a guest house haunted by the vengeful spirit of an electrified vampiric ghost!"


	2. Welcome to Haywire Towers

"Electrified," whispered Shaggy.

"Rampiric," whispered Scooby.

"Ghost!" the pair tried to jump into each other's arms before running off down the nearest corridor, a corridor which headed towards the kitchen.

Fred looked at his watch "Well that beats our previous record for stumbling into a mystery by nearly an hour."

"We won't have to get out of bed at this rate," Daphne muttered fishing out a credit card to pay for the rooms.

"Madds and me will go get them while you check us in," said Velma as she and Madelyn began to follow Shaggy and Scooby's dust trail.

"They em get a little nervous at times," said Fred filling in the register.

"With vampires," said Daphne.

"Ghosts."

"And werewolves."

"Zombies."

"Or bog monsters, especially bog monsters, in fact they carry an allergy alert card," said Daphne.

"Really, how interesting," said Basil, clearly not.

The sisters eventually found Shaggy and Scooby in the kitchen. Shaggy was hugging a catering size can of peaches while Scooby was hiding under the sink pretending to be a bottle of washing-up liquid.

Madelyn gentry stroked Shaggy's head trying to calm him, "Don't worry Shaggy, there's no vampire," she spoke in gentle soothing tones.

"Like Madds are you sure?"

"Of course it's the _ghost_ of a vampire."

"Oh well now you put it like that. Yaaaah!"

"Raaaah!" Shaggy and Scooby set off again, a few moments later the sisters trudged off after them.

"You'll need this," said Velma passing Madelyn a booklet.

"'So your boyfriend is afraid of his own shadow – a survival guide by Velma Dinkley age 16½.' I remember you writing this, oh Vel thank you!" Madelyn briefly hugged her sister.

"Look under V," said Velma.

"V, v, ahh Vampire – ohhhh is shows where he's likely to hide!"

"Years of research in that," smiled Velma. If Velma was to let on she was starting to feel a bit misty-eyed and nostalgic. Rose-tinted memories returned of her writing the guide with Madelyn always trying to sneak a peek at it, caught as she was between thinking that boys were a waste of space and the fascination of seeing her big sister, who used to share those views, now besotted with one.

"Excuse me Mr Haywire, how can a vampire become a ghost in the first place?" said Madelyn as she and Velma dragged Shaggy and Scooby into reception.

"It seems that he accidentally got impaled through the heart by a live electrical pylon and that was enough to turn him into a ghost. He haunts the area as a glowing ball of electricity only becoming a vampire again when compelled to feed."

"Hmmmnm," Velma stroked her chin "Fred, I need to find a map of the local geology."

"Why?"

"Granite and fault lines."

"Again, why?"

"Just a hunch, this could have a natural explanation."

"Absolutely!" said Basil appearing between them giving them both a start "I would start with our dear next door neighbour, one Professor duVoile."

"Why him?" said Daphne.

Basil drew breath to speak but was interrupted by Sybil.

"Basil, it's not nice to talk about our neighbour like that, just because he does wild, mad experiments with electricity and communes with sinister forces from the other side, that's no reason to implicate him in anything. I'll get Michael to take your bags to your rooms. Michael!"

"Yes Sibyl?" Daphne jumped at the voice from just millimeters behind her. She turned and stepped back, ready to give whoever it was a lecture on personal space. The person in question was a male, slightly taller than Velma, wearing a crumpled black suit. He had quite a stocky build, a narrow face and a slightly beaky nose, his hair was so oily she could see her reflection in it. She guessed he was in his late teens or early twenties based on his general appearance and that his gaze was fixated on her chest.

"Ahhh Michael there you are, please show these guests to their rooms," said Sibyl.

"Certainly Sibyl, please follow me," he mumbled as he loaded their bags onto a cart, all without taking his eyes of Daphne, except to occasionally stare at Velma and Madelyn when the opportunity arose. The girls gave each other nervous glances while Daphne's creepy-weirdo meter began to edge off the scale.

"Like, emm which way are the rooms?" Shaggy casually moved in front of Madelyn as he spoke.

"This way, its in the new part of the building." Michael pushed the trolley towards a gloomy corridor.

"Nicely done Shag," said Velma as Madelyn floated happily next to him, his knightly armour shone to perfection.

"Here you go, these are two single rooms which have a common bathroom, I suggest the men take this, I'll bring a dog-basket up for the Dane," Michael indicated to two doors on the left of the corridor, "while I suggest the," he licked his lips "ladies take this room, it has a double bed with en-suite and a connecting room with a single bed. It's going to be our family room when it's been finished. We've only just opened this part of the house up so things might need the odd tweak," said Michael as he handed each of them a hammer "just in case the plumbing stops working, the phones are a bit flaky as well so hit the pipes five times for room service."

With a final lingering glance over various bits of the girls anatomy Michael left them to get settled in.

"In, in, in, in!" said Daphne pushing Velma and Madelyn inside. She slammed the door and the trio slid down the door onto the floor.

"Perhaps he goes to an all-boys school," said Velma.

"I guess he doesn't see many, emm, many," Madelyn stumbled.

"Exactly," said Daphne.

"But Shaggy was so, oh!" Madelyn jumped up grabbed a pillow from the bed and hugged it tightly to herself "so brave and ferocious, like an untamed lion striding into battle to defend his princess!"

Daphne and Velma shared a look; Velma ran her hand over her face.

"Are you sure you're related," whispered Daphne.

"Nice work there Shag," Fred clapped Shaggy on the back "way to deal with Mr Creepy, Madds looked impressed… say talking about Madds now that you two are an item, well I was thinking as an old pro like me should pass on some tips about how to treat your girl right…"

"Like, let me stop you right there Mr. Jones, I don't need advice, with Maddy I've got all the motivation I need to treat her right."

"Yeah, I guess you have," they were both quiet for a while "I mean who'd have thought the Velmster was so strong. Holding you upside down by your knees over a tub full of cold boiled broccoli..."

"Yeah, like, emmm Fred like you promised not to mention that again," Shaggy's voice shook more than normal.

"Still it worked, you found the courage to ask Maddy out."

Shaggy smiled "Yeah, yeah I did." Where Fred's coaching and Daphne's psychological games had failed, Velma's more direct approach had given Shaggy all the encouragement he needed.

In the other room the girls had got over the initial upset and their discussion had moved onto general creepy guy talk with Madelyn enthusiastically extolling Shaggy as the macho all-action hero. Behind Madelyn's back Velma pretended to stick her fingers down her throat in response to all the gushing and got felled by a well aimed pillow thrown by Daphne. After the ensuing pillow fight they got down to the serious business of who slept where. Daphne bagged the single bed, not wanting to be kept awake buy the Maddy and Vel chat show. That done they settled down to plan what to do. Daphne sat on the edge of the double bed, Velma lay in the middle with Madelyn lying next to her. They were looking through the guides and brochures which always get left in hotel rooms.

"Nothing here that interests me," said Velma putting the brochure down then stretching out on the bed next to Madelyn.

"But Vel it's a museum, you love museums," said Daphne, she lay face down next to Velma resting her chin on her hands.

"The International Leaf Vegetable Museum, now with interactive broccoli exhibit? Sheesh Daph even _I_ have my limits."

"Why don't we take a look at the gardens next door? Till the garage fixes the van we can't go far anyway," said Madelyn sitting up.

"Good idea, we can scout out the area while we're there and see what we can find out about that professor," said Velma.

"Yeah, you two do that," said Daphne hiding her head under a pillow.

"The Dinkley sisters will bravely explore the untamed wilderness next door," said Madelyn dramatically to the rest of the gang.

"Sheesh Madds the garden just needs a bit of attention that's all," said Velma rolling her eyes.

"I know but it'll be so much more exciting if we pretend, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Getting coffee," muttered Velma as she pulled her boots on.

"But what about the vampire? You know 'we've got a mystery on our hands' kind of thing?" said Fred.

"I'm disinterested in it," said Madelyn.

"What, wow really, I always thought you wanted to join us on a case?" said Daphne.

"_Dis_interested, not uninterested," said Madelyn as both sisters gave a little chuckle "to be disinterested is good as it means I don't have an opinion so can let the fact guide me, to be uninterested means I'm bored," explained Madelyn the rest of the gang bar Velma looked blankly at her.

"Not the best joke ever but grammatically that was a belter," said Velma taking hold of Madelyn's arm and leading her towards the door.

"Like before you girls go…" Shaggy look Madelyn by the waist and lead her towards the kitchen.

The sisters walked in through the gate. Both were wearing daysacks filled with food that Shaggy had insisted they take.

"Oh Vel, my heart does somersaults whenever I sees Shaggy, even now."

"My stomach does somersaults whenever I see his cooking." Velma look suspiciously inside her daysack "And you've only been dating for a few hours so of course everything is new and exciting."

"You mean the fire has gone out between you and Rupert? But you've been together forever!" Madelyn's voice was full of worry.

"Just over two years Madds. Look, things change as time goes by. The world is a much better place when I'm with Rupert that's for sure, but fireworks all the time is just exhausting. Relationships mature."

"Like cheese?"

"You two were made for each other," smiled Velma, Madelyn looked ecstatic "Say want to try that maze, it'll be like when we were kids."

The girls closed their eyes, held hands and plunged into the maze, deliberately getting lost.

"Jinkies," said Velma opening her eyes to walls of green "Mazes seem a lot narrower these days."

"This brings back memories, hiding from mom, but she always found us."  
>"Mom's a mathematician; she developed search algorithms the navy used to hunt for submarines during the Cold War."<br>"Ohhh that's why she's so good."

"Muuu-uh, come on Madds, heuristic branch and bound?"

"My favourite algorithm, oh Vel thank you." Madelyn rested her head on Velma's shoulder for a second "let's go."

The girls wandered the maze, working towards the exit, after a while Velma slowed and motioned for Madelyn to be quiet.

"Shhh I think we're being followed."

"You sure?" Velma nodded as there was the sound of movement nearby.

Velma took Madelyn's hand, together they carefully moved away from the sound. The next second the girls were knocked to the ground as a pair of large dogs rounded the corner barreling into them. The dogs tumbled to the ground, picked themselves up and were standing over the sisters before they could react. Moments later more dogs appeared and surrounded them. A small, rotund figure emerged from the shadows; he was wearing a white laboratory, and had an afro of translucent white hair and small pebble glasses.

"So there you are, I've been looking for you all over the place; you have both been very naughty and deserve to be punished…" he spoke with a thin Germanic accent.


	3. Static

The rest of the gang were in the lounge getting ready for early afternoon tea. Shaggy was pacing around, checking his watch every few seconds.

"Like, Scoob, I'm worried, they should be back by now," Shaggy looked through the net curtain towards the garden.

"Awwww how sweet," sighed Daphne "he's missing Madelyn."

"He's also got a point, they're late," said Fred.

"Probably being experimented on by the professor right now," said Sibyl placing a tray of cakes on the table.

"Yes dear, soon their tortured screams will echo around the place and summon the vampire to feed on their souls thus making them his electrified zombie slaves." Basil held up a teapot "Tea anyone?"

Shaggy could take no more, he and Scooby rushed out the door dragging Fred and Daphne behind them.

"We still want the cakes!" said Daphne as she was pulled through the doorway.

"Was it something I said?" muttered Basil putting a cover over the teapot.

Moments after they were outside they could hear high pitched squealing coming from the gardens next door.

"Like, that was Maddy," whispered Shaggy going pale.

"And Velma," whispered Daphne.

Fred was already ahead of them, running as hard as he could.

"No, no, no, please no!" shrieked Velma.

"Make it stop!" cried Madelyn.

"Its to late for that," the voice was new. A thin, Germanic voice clearly exerting a lot of effort.

Shaggy bolted past Fred; he jumped and vaulted over hedge and fence, clearing the maze in a speed that would shame a professional lab rat. He rounded the corner to find Madelyn and Velma lying on the floor, covered in doggy slobber, both paralysed with laughter. A small round man in a lab coat was trying, and failing, to pull away two fully-grown Newfoundland dogs excitedly licking and sniffing the sisters. Further Newfoundlands were lying around dozing in the sun or joining in investigating the sisters.

"They know you've got chocolate, there's nothing I can do!" said the man "Johan, Stollen, heel! Leave the young ladies alone and you may get chocolate!"

Ever the experienced dog wrangler Shaggy waded in to help pull the dogs away from the girls.

Half an hour later Madelyn and Velma had calmed down and been de-slobbered. They were with the gang sitting outside a large detached house modelled after a Southern mansion house.

"They are my nephew's," duVoile pointed to the pile of dogs lying on a sunny patch of grass "he brings them here every few weeks so they can have a run about in the fresh air."

"Professor duVoile..." said Velma.

"Ach call me Heinrich."

"Heinrich, do you see much of your neighbours?"

"The Haywires, no, we tend to avoid each other. We each tried to buy each others land a few years ago and it all got very personal. They blame me for messing up their television picture, for their electricity bills while owing me money for fixing their phone system. I have more important things to do than this."

"What area do you work on?" said Velma.

"The control and manipulation of spherical plasma..."

"Ball lightning," said Velma and Madelyn simultaneously.

The professor stared at them for a moment through narrowed eyes "yes, very good... Aaah the capacitors must have charged." The professor looked at Daphne who had a bad case of static hair.

Madelyn sniggered, Velma put her hand to her mouth.

"What?" said Daphne.

"Like, dig the afro Daph," said Shaggy.

"What! I don't have an afro."

Fred held up a mirror so Daphne could see her hair.

"Oh my, pass me the mirror…" Daphne held out her hand, Fred went to pass the mirror, a metal framed mirror.

"Don't!" Everyone called out, too late as Daphne's static hair discharged itself through the mirror leaving both frazzled, the smell of singed hair wafting through the air.

"That happens to my sister every time she comes down, which is why it isn't often," the Professor gave Fred and Daphne a quick spray down with a fire extinguisher as he spoke.

"Who fixes her hair after a visit?" said Daphne.

"I don't know, someone where she lives, but that's in Seattle."

"Like, like, Seattle, oh no, not Seattle, anywhere but Seattle," whimpered Shaggy, Scooby whined and put his paws over his eyes.

"Don't ask," said Velma to Madelyn.

"Come and see the capacitor banks, they will have charged by now..."

"Some chat-up line," whispered Fred to Shaggy.

"Says the man with smoking hair," said Shaggy as he took Madelyn's hand.

By the side of the house was a heavy high-security door protected by many locks, once opened it revealed a short corridor leading to an even heavier door with even more locks than the first.

"Like, emm you sure take security seriously professor," said Shaggy.

"Safety and security, most people only make one mistake with very high voltages."

"Then they've learnt their lesson?"

"No, then they are dead."

"OK," Shaggy took a step back, gently bringing Madelyn with him.

"Plus there are always those who want to steal, this is pure research but it could have many commercial applications."

"So do you think the vampire is out to steal your work?" said Velma

"What vampire? I've never heard of any vampire."

"Well the Haywire's said an electrified ghostly vampire haunted this place," said Madelyn

"Hmmmmm did they now, and you believed them? Well this house is old and all old houses worth their salt have ghost stories attached to them, but as for a vampire I have never heard of such a thing. Now you all wait there while I make sure things are safe…" the professor entered the room closing the door behind him.

"Right, emm we'll wait here then," said Fred.

Several minutes pasted and the gang began to grow bored and they began to slowly pace around and occupy themselves, Daphne walked outside to stand in the sun. An arm snaked round her waist, gently pulling her close "mmmmm Freddie," she purred.

"Daphne!" Velma called out looking up from her phone.

Daphne pouted "Velma you goosbemnmmph!" she was silenced as a large hand was clamped over her mouth, a pungent smell began to fill her nostrils.

"There's someone behind you, oh you know that already."

Velma gritted her teeth and ran towards Daphne quickly followed by Fred. Daphne struggled as the figure tried to drag her backwards.

"Now Daphne, now!" Fred shouted.

On cue Daphne kicked her legs out, as planned she dropped vertically down out of her captors arms. As soon as she hit the ground she rolled clear.

The figure was now in view, tall and gangly, dressed all in black bar their cape which had a blood red lining. Their face was deathly white, long and thin with sunken eyes. They were surrounded by an electric-blue aura.

"I have come to feed, I will not be denied!"

"You'll be Dinkley-fied if you step any closed." Velma shouted and took a step towards the creature. As planned distracted him allowing Daphne to scramble away. What wasn't in the plan was him turning and leaping for Velma, she backed away and tripped, her glasses slipping off her face as she fell.

"My glasses!" Velma fumbled around on the ground for her glasses, she touched something hard and shiny. The boot of Daphne's erstwhile abductor.

"Ahhhh a willing meal, I will feast on you then turn you into mindless, shuffling zombie."

"Like so you've met Velma before she's had her morning coffee, ow!" Shaggy winced as Madelyn gave him a slap on the arm before turning her attention to the vampire. Both Shaggy and Madelyn were armed with fire extinguishers.

"Vampires can't cross running water," said Madelyn, she and Shaggy turned the extinguishers on the vampire, driving him back while Velma crawled away towards the gang.

"I will not be denied, attack my minions, attack!" The vampire waved his arms, a number of glowing orbs appeared above him, crackling and hissing. They hovered in the air for a few seconds then dove towards the gang. Daphne pushed Fred to the ground, an orb whizzed over her head, her hair standing up as it went past. Shaggy dropped the extinguisher and leapt into Madelyn's arms while Scooby jumped into Velma's. Scooby managed to grab her glasses with his tail and placed them on her nose.

"We don't run a chicken haulage company!" said Velma as she and Madelyn ran, each chased by an orb.

Shaggy leant over Madelyn's shoulder "shoo, shoo," he flicked his hands at the orbs.

"Maddy, the maze, head for the maze I've an idea," Velma shouted, Madelyn nodded too out of breath to reply.

The pair ran towards the side of the maze like the were going to run into it, just before they got there "Slide Maddy, slide," shouted Velma, the sisters dropped and slid into the hedge like baseball players. The orbs hit the hedge and vanished with a loud bang. Scooby looked up to see two holes burnt through the hedge. Madelyn lay on the floor utterly exhausted, Velma and Shaggy helped her to her feet.

"Next time you carry Madelyn!" Velma prodded Shaggy in the chest "she's not used to this."

"Like no problems Vel," Shaggy picked Madelyn up bridal-style as they walked slowly back to the house, she snuggled contentedly in his arms and closed her eyes.

"So cute, so cute, so cute!" squeaked Daphne.

"Oh just leave it out will you," sighed Velma.

By the time they arrived back at the Professor's house Madelyn was half asleep. The professor appeared at the door, he wore a black suit and shoes under his lab coat, "ahh there you are, I wondered where you had all got too."

"Like didn't you hear all the commotion?" said Shaggy.

"We were attacked by a vampire and some glowing orbs," said Fred.

"The orbs looked like ball-lighting, professor can I see your research notes," said Velma.

"No, they are private, how do I know you will not steal them."

"Hey, Velma would never do that," said Fred.

"Leave it Fred," said Velma "Professor could you give Madelyn and me a lecture or demonstration later, someone may have already gained access to your work."

"Hmmmm, you have a point, very well, but just to you two. Make it lunchtime tomorrow, it will take some time to prepare."

"Excellent, we'll see you then," said Velma. With that the gang headed back to the guest-house.

"Oh yes, I'll be ready for you," said the professor as he closed the door "very ready."


	4. Cake

Back at the guest-house the gang sat down to their long awaited cakes.

"Lactose," said Basil pompously, placing a jug of milk on the table.

"Like no I don't," said Shaggy when Basil had gone.

"Don't what?" said Daphne.

"Lack toes, like I've got five on each foot." He and Scooby laughed till they fell of their chairs while the others groaned and shook their heads.

"Shaggy, no more jokes, we really don't want to hear any more..." Velma started.

"You're one to talk Velma, have you heard the jokes Rupert comes out with at times," said Fred.

"Don't remind me," said Daphne rolling her eyes.

"It is the curse of the Dinkley women to love superior men, superior except in their jokes." Velma exclaimed while Madelyn nodded enthusiastically.

"And clumsy," said Daphne.

"It was an accident, anyone can drop a bowling ball onto their foot and break a toe," said Velma defensively.

"Yeah, but to then break another toe by demonstrating how he broke the first?" said Daphne.

"Ok so Rupert can be a bit of a butterfingers at time but aside from that his hands are good."

"So I've heard," said Daphne quietly making Velma blush.

After cake Madelyn and Velma headed off for a brain storming session. Something was going on here and they had taken it upon themselves to protect the gang. A few hours later the sisters returned with Madelyn carrying large picnic basket while Velma was on door opening duty.

"Don't worry Shaggy, we've made some devices to protect us," said Madelyn opening the lid of the picnic basket.

"Like what?" said Shaggy eagerly looking into the basket hoping it was food.

"Firstly there are skin patches that go on your neck," Madelyn handed Velma a pair of patches who then demonstrated by holding them against the sides of her neck where vampires bite.

"Pee-uuuh," said Daphne smelling the patch "how much garlic?"

"Oh several bulbs in each one along with concentrated garlic essence. The only downside is it will get into your blood and make your breath stink," said Madelyn.

"But like they're great in this sandwich," said Shaggy eating a sandwich containing a patch.

"Anything else?" sighed Daphne.

"Neck air-bags, one bite and ka-bloof old fang-face gets a mouth full of, well, air-bag," said Velma.

"Oh for goodness sake," Daphne held her head in her hands.

"Neck I mean next there's..." said Madelyn.

"Mosquito nets infused with holy water," Velma held up a net.

"That one's almost sensible," whispered Daphne to Fred.

As the evening closed in Shaggy and Madelyn went to be alone while Velma took Scooby for a walk while she made a long phonecall to Rupert. After everyone had gone off Daphne walked up behind Fred, wrapping her arms round his waist "Fred?"

"Yep." He placed his arms on hers.

"The next time you take the Mystery Machine in for a tune-up could you take Velma in and get her brain done her, genius is misfiring again. I mean seriously, neck-airbags?"

"Yeah that's not the oddest idea she's had but it's pretty close. I mean…" Fred turned around to face Daphne "if you wore those I wouldn't be able to…" he left down and began to gently nibble her neck causing Daphne's toes to curl in delight. They guided each other to Fred's room so they could continue this 'conversation.'

It was just before dawn the next morning when Velma sat bolt upright in bed shouting vampire before she was fully awake.

"Velma it's too early, what's wrong?" Madelyn yawned.

"Vampire, Daphne's in trouble! Don't argue, I just know."

"Oh my gosh!"

The sisters jumped out of bed and ran into Daphne's room. Sure enough haunched over a sleep Daphne was a dark figure in a cape. Before the sisters could react the Vampire went to bite Daphne. The sisters cried out in alarm, Daphne moved so all the vampire got a mouthful of hair, static hair. There was a crackling noise as Daphne's hair discharged. The vampire roared on frustration and pain, then more pain as Daphne awoke and managed to land a couple of blows as she scooted out of bed. The vampire turned to face Velma and Madelyn, the sisters realized they were blocking the exit but held their ground. With a swirl of his cape the the vampire vanished in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared Daphne was nowhere to be seen.


	5. The Dinkley Detective Agency

"Daphne!" Velma cried out in panic.

"Shhhh,! Madelyn held her finger to Velma's lips and pointed to the bed. There was the sound of a delicate but muffled sneeze from the direction of the bed. The sisters crept forward and carefully looked under. There was Daphne, her face buried in her nightdress, trying to keep the dust out of her nose.

"Dust prone Daphne?" said Madelyn.

"Don't you start," said Daphne crawling out from under the bed. All this commotion had alerted the boys who rushed in the room.

"Freddie! There was a vampire after me! It was so scary!" Fred immediately swept Daphne up into his arms just as she'd planned.

"Drama queen," muttered Velma, Daphne stuck her tongue out at Velma.

"We saved Daphne! It was so exciting!" Madelyn shouted.

Madelyn rushed to Shaggy for a hug, Shaggy went for a chest bump like he would do with Scooby, the outcome was unsatisfactory for both parties.

"I don't know anyone here, do you Scooby?" said Velma.

"Ro," Scooby shook his head.

"Breakfast?" said Velma.

"Reah reah!" Scooby nodded in agreement.

Breakfast was business as usual for the gang, Daphne had fruit and yoghurt, Fred had toast and cereal, Velma and Madelyn had waffles and bacon while Shaggy and Scooby had a full English, Scottish, Dutch, Canadian, Nigerian, Indian, Korean and Brazilian breakfast.

"Well gang," Fred stretched and patted his stomach, "Well, gang I guess it's…" Velma nodded at Madelyn

"Time," said Daphne.

"To," said Velma.

"Rook," said Scooby.

"For," said Madelyn.

"Like clues perhaps?"

"Woooh, how did you..?" Fred held his hand against his forehead.

"Honestly Fred, haven't you worked this out yet?" said Daphne looking dumbfounded.

"Seriously? Fred you are so predictable that the Navy use you to set their atomic clocks," Velma held her head in her hands.

"Ahhhh, but you haven't guessed _how_ I think we should split up have you?"

Shaggy held up a sign 'Shaggy + Scooby.'

Velma held up a sign 'Velma + Madelyn.'

Daphne held up a sign 'Daphne heart Fred.' Daphne fluttered her eyes and smiled at Fred while the others yawned.

"Yes, yes, but have you guessed..." Fred stopped when a bread roll bounced of his head "Lets go then," he said sounding slightly deflated.

Fred and Daphne caught a taxi into town to do some research in the local library and town records, Fred also wanted to see how well the Mystery Machine was doing. Shaggy and Scooby went to explore Haywire Towers and its grounds and outbuildings while Velma and Madelyn went to do the same to the professor's house prior to their meeting with him.

"Wish I could have gone with Shaggy," Madelyn pined as she walked down the road.

"Well we do have a job to do plus we're only going to be gone for a few hours, I haven't seen Rupert for over a week," Velma sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Vel I, it's just."

"It's all new I know, I was like that when I first started seeing Rupert."

"No, you were worse." Velma huffed at the suggestion.

Their search was interesting, pleasant, sociable but unfulfilling from a clue perspective, until they got to the house.

"Maddy, look at this," Velma pointed to a bunch of plants resembling small onions growing under a window.

The sisters knelt down to examine the plant. Velma carefully cleared the soil away from one then moved aside to let Madelyn take a closer look.

"I think this is garlic." The sisters took out their phones and checked the net for reference images.

"Jinkies, it _is_ garlic, even more jinkies, look Madds." Velma pointed along the building, under every window were bunches of garlic growing out if the ground.

"Gosh, that's got to be a clue!"

"You think? We need to have a little talk with the professor about vampires."

While they were engrossed in the plants neither of them noticed they were being watched by a diminutive figure hidden in the shadows.

"I agree, but we'd better be careful he got quite touchy last time," said Madelyn.

"Yes, you'd better handle that, I'd just set him off again."

"Well we're early, let's look around some more. What about those buildings over there?" Madelyn pointed to a set of single story buildings.

"Sure, let's go."

Inside the building appeared to be an abandoned laboratory which was now being used as some kind of workshop for whoever looked after the grounds. There was a corridor which ran down the centre of the buildings with rooms going off at either side. Most of the rooms seemed to be hold some form of gardening equipment or supplies, a few had some old scientific equipment in. Velma was able to work out that most of it was high voltage equipment. Some of it was very old, but appeared to be in working condition, in one room they found a workshop where similar equipment was being restored.

"Jinkies Madds some of this equipment is ancient, real mad-scientist stuff but it looks gorgeous! I wonder if I could buy some of it from the professor."

"Well we know what to get you for your birthday."

"Come on Madds, we haven't finished yet."

The sisters continued to explore the building, as they went on more rooms were filled with high-voltage and later magnetic equipment, a few rooms were full of gas cylinders.

"Well Madds, everything here seems to back up the professor's story, high voltage equipment, magnetic containment and gas cylinders, ball-lightening 101."

"Yeah, but it still feels like these are hand-me-downs."

"Hmmm I see what you mean, but high-voltage gear is very industrial."

Madelyn held her hand up for silence. For a few seconds they heard what sounded like shuffling feet then silence. Carefully they went to the next room, speaking normally but quieter, again they heard the sound.

"I think we're being followed," Madelyn whispered.

"I know, but we don't want them to know we know." Velma thought for a second "we'll carry on but not check any more rooms." Madelyn nodded.

The sisters headed as casually as they could for the closest exit, they stepped gratefully into the open air.

"Perhaps…" Madelyn began to speak, the next moment they were falling, sliding down a metal chute finally landing on a pile of sacks at the bottom of a deep brick-lined room.

"What, what happened, where are we?" said Madelyn, both sisters got out their pocket torches to examine where they were.

"I think it's an old cold cellar, I guess we broke through an old hatch cover."

"Time for a plan?"

"Yep, find a door or we'll have to climb out, wait do you hear something?"

A faint hissing came from somewhere above their heads, both directed their torches in the direction of the sound. A faint greenish mist streamed out of numerous vents. The sisters could see their own fear reflected in each other's eyes.

"Gas!" screamed Madelyn.


	6. We're All On A Clue Hunt

Fred and Daphne walked up to reception to book a taxi. Fred rang the bell on the desk and waited, and waited, and waited. Daphne rang the bell, still nothing. It was several minutes later before Basil appeared looking more harried than usual.

"What? Sorry Michael is at college today and I have absolutely no idea where Sybil has got to none whatsoever."

"Mr Haywire could you recommend a cab company for us to use, we'd like to go into town."

"Why yes, yes of course, you can find them in here," Basil slammed a phonebook on the desk in front of Fred "helpfully located under the letter T, which looks like this," Basil took a sticky-note, drew a large letter 'T' on it then stuck it to Fred's forehead "So if there isn't anything else obvious you can't do for yourselves just let me know. Now if you'll excuse me I've got two other people's jobs to do beside mine." With that he vanished.

"Well who said customer service was dead," muttered Fred and he looked through the phone book "What did that letter look like again?"  
>"Like this," Daphne pulled the note off his forehead then caught the twinkle in his eye "Freddie!" Daphne folded her arms and leant against the desk, out of the corner of her eye she saw Basil again "Freddie, was Basil wearing a cape when we saw him?"<p>

"Nope, just chips on his shoulder."

"Well I'm sure I've just seen him wearing one hurrying out of that side entrance."

"Curious." Fred stroked his chin "cab'll be here in about ten minutes," he waved at Shaggy and Scooby as they passed the window outside.

Shaggy waved back at Fred through the window "Like Scoob it's a bright sunny day, not a cloud in the sky and d'ya know what that means?"

"Ro rampires?"

"Yep, best time to look for vampires. It's like looking for a bog monster on top of a mountain or a yeti in the local cake shop."

"Reah."

"Plus we've got some essential mystery hunting supplies to pick-up from the kitchen on the way."

Scooby licked his lips "Reah ricnic."

"Yeah, a picnic in a nice shady spot, perhaps we'll see something interesting from a safe distance, a very safe distance."

Scooby nodded in agreement and together they headed for the kitchen.

When Fred and Daphne got into town they first visited the garage to check how the Mystery Machine was doing. To their delight the van was almost ready, in fact it was ready for a test drive and Fred naturally volunteered so they took the van for a short drive. Despite all the jokes Shaggy and Velma made about what Fred and Daphne did while they were 'looking for clues', they did look for clues, most of the time. Daphne smoothed her clothes down while Fred adjusted his ascot.

"Ready?" said Fred.

"Yes, better do something other than make-out or we'll never hear the end of it from Velma." Daphne sighed, pressing a bit of errant hair back into place "let's go."

The pair walked out of the van to the local library and went to the records section and began to read up on Haywire Towers and their next-door neighbour the professor. As they worked a pair of eyes watched them from between a pair of books. The eyes scowled disapprovingly as Fred and Daphne played footsie with each other under the table. When it looked like the couple were packing up ready to leave the figure departed and left a note under the wiper-blade on the Mystery Machine.

"Well we've confirmed the vampire story and that the professor and the Haywire's don't get on," said Fred.

"True but the vampire stories are recent and we knew that about them already."

"Yeah, lets hope the others have more luck. Better get the old girl back to the garage..."

"Freddie look!" Daphne pointed to the note on the windscreen.

"'If you want to know the truth, go to the agricultural studies building at the college.'"

"Didn't Basil say Michael was at collage today?" Daphne scanned the crowd looking for people watching them.

"Yeah, and he showed a lot of interest in you, and a vampire did appear in your bedroom."

"Better check it out then."

They dropped the van at the garage then walked to the college which was only a couple of blocks away.

Shaggy and Scooby had soon finished the picnic and set to work looking for clues. Shaggy lay on the grass with a detective comic over his face for inspiration. Scooby was looking around, occasionally investigating the odd butterfly which flew close to him. Scooby sniffed around, there was an unusual scent in the air. He tracked down the scent, boot polish, and the source, a pair of shoes right in front if him, he looked up. The person was tall, dressed in a black suit with their face obscured by a cape. The figure dropped the cape to reveal a sallow, pale face. They smiled, showing two long canine teeth.

"Raggy!"

"What Scooby Doo? I'm busy looking for clues."

"Raggy! Raggy! Rits rhe ra, ra, ra…"

"Yay rah, rah, rah," Shaggy yawned "wait till Daphne gets back if you want to play cheerleaders."

"Raggy!" Shaggy snored loudly in response.

Scooby pulled the comic of Shaggy's face, grabbed his head between his paws and turned it so he can see the vampire behind him.

"Zoinks it's the vampire, why didn't you tell me Scoob?"

"Ro roy," Scooby rolled his eyes as Shaggy jumped to his feet and the pair took off running.

Once at the college Fred and Daphne stopped by a large map of campus to find the agriculture building.

"Right, we're here…" Fred pointed to the 'you are here' mark on the map.

As they looked a tall figure dressed in black with a black cape approached them from behind.

Daphne clicked her fingers and pointed to a different part of the map "Yep and the agriculture building is mmmup! Huuuup!"

The figure grabbed Daphne from behind, one hand clamped hard over her mouth while an arm pressed her arms to her side. Fred turned; just as Daphne was dragged backwards and enveloped in a black cape he caught sight of a tall figure with a sallow complexion and a pair of long fangs. They opened their mouth and went to bite Daphne on the neck just the cape obscured them from Fred's view.

Ka-bloof! The vampire was knocked back as a neck air-bag deployed, the next second Daphne was free and slammed her feet into the vampire's chest knocking them aside.

"Move!" Daphne shouted, she grabbed Fred's hand and together they ran towards the agricultural building.

"Wasn't that one of air-bags Vel and Maddy made? But you thought…"

"Just shut-up, don't mention it to Velma and keep running he's gaining on us!" Daphne risked a glance over her shoulder.

The couple ran to the agriculture building, they ducked down by the side of the building and temporarily lost the vampire. There appeared to be a small outbuilding a bit larger than a shipping container next to the main building. The small building had an invitingly open door. Fred and Daphne ran inside and pulled the door gently shut behind them, time space inside was barely big enough for the both of them, the next second it was pulled closed from the outside.

"I think the doors' been locked," Fred tugged at the doorknob "man this is a small room."

"Not small, intimate," said Daphne snuggling against him, he gave her a warm smile and moved closer.

The next second Fred pressed her against the wall his arms either side of her head.

"Why Mr Jones, this is unexpected," Daphne said coyly, giving him a 'come hither' look with her eyes. He lent in closer, Daphne rapidly closed the distance.

"Like, like I think we've lost him," panted Shaggy. The pair had taken refuge in some kind of laundry chute.

"Ri rope ro." Scooby pressed his ear to the door, he could hear movement outside but from some distance away.

"Still there huh?" Scooby nodded.

"Wanna go down, or, like out there with Mr Fang Face?"

"Rown."

"Down it is, I'm not sure we could open the door from the inside in any case."

The pair carefully slid down the chute into a half empty laundry basket. Next to it were the remains of a couple of old front-loading washing machines and a large dryer. There wasn't much else in the room, some litter and a couple of plastic dinner trays were scattered on the floor. The only noise was a faint electrical humming sound. The room itself was long, all the surfaces of the room were covered with short metal prongs as if someone had hammered nails through the walls.

"Like wow, too keen on the DIY eh Scoob?"

"Yeah."

Scooby took a step forward, a bolt of electricity arced out from a nearby prong in the wall and struck the ground next to a plastic tray which promptly melted and caught fire. The humming grew louder; electrical arcs began to shoot from wall-to-wall and ceiling-to-floor. The arcing started closest to the door and slowly worked its way up the room towards Shaggy and Scooby.

Daphne pulled back, slightly hurt and more than a little confused as to why he hadn't joined in the kiss.

"Daph, walls, moving closer." Daphne heard the effort in his voice; beads of sweat were forming on his brow.

"Jeepers!" she could feel the wall behind her vibrating as it tried to move. She slid past Fred, knelt down and began to work in the lock.

Fred brought up his legs to further brace himself against the walls and give Daphne time to pick the lock.

Shaggy and Scooby looked around in panic for a place to hide. They pushed the laundry trolley down the room hoping it would buy them some time. Sure enough the electrical arcs focused on the trolley, by the time it reached the far end of the room it was a smouldering shell.

"Fairy cake cage!" shouted Shaggy, he began to pull the shell off the washing machines "we'll be safe inside the metal box, the electricity won't touch us inside," he picked up the shell if one machine and put it over Scooby "plus we can see through the clear plastic door at the front."

"Rike a rorot?"

"Yeah, like a robot. Don't touch any metal, just push against the plastic door."

Shaggy crouched down and lowered the other shell onto himself. Both gritted their teeth at the sound of metal scraping against the ground as they pushed the shells down the room. They were hit multiple times but the metal shells protected them as they made their way to the door.

"Rairy-rake rage?" Scooby knew baked products were the answer to most problems but this was something else.

"Like,I remember, Faraday cage. Man stick around you can learn all kind of stuff from me!"

"Rure," Scooby rolled his eyes, that line was from one of Velma or Fred's 'you will pass High-School physics even if it kills us' lessons they'd given to Shaggy.

Finally Daphne managed to pick the lock and the pair stumbled out onto the ground. She had to help FRed up as his arms and legs were like jelly,

"Just one thing Daph."

"What Fre…" Before she could complete the sentence Fred gently took her head and finally reciprocated the kiss. There was no strength left in his arms, none was needed to keep her there.

A couple of hours later they had regrouped at the guesthouse. They huddled together in the day room to discuss matters while they waited for Madelyn and Velma to arrive.

"Like we know who the vampire is, it's Basil and the professor is working with them, man we were nearly deep-fried by a freaky electrical trap!" Scooby nodded as Shaggy sat back and folded his arms.

"I dunno Shag, we were attacked by a vampire as well and I think it's Michael," said Daphne " we were caught in an elaborate trap so the professor could be involved."

"Wonder what Vel and Maddy have to say," said Fred.

"Man I'm guessing Sybil and the professor," said Shaggy.

There was some kind of commotion at the front desk, the phone kept ringing and beng slammed down. Finally Fred was called over and the rest followed. He took the call then turned to the gang.

"Its the professor, Velma and Madelyn didn't turn up for their meeting, they're missing."


	7. Together Time

Imaging you were a mouse investigating an old house. You crawl through the gaps between the floorboards into the space underneath. You use the wiring and rough surfaces in the void behind the walls to climb up. You are drawn to a faint noise high up in the house. Up you climb, the noise growing, a creaking and shuffling noise with the scent of human, perhaps there may be food. Finally you reach the top, you stare out through a gap between the wall and the floorboards, your ears twitch at the noise.

"Huuuph!"

"Mmuuuh, huuuup!"

There were two figures sitting back-to-back, one with pigtails and rose-tinted glasses the other with short hair and thick black frames. Their eyes couldn't be seen, instead a wide layer of black tape ran from side-to-side under their glasses. The bottom half of both faces was similarly covered, both of their cheeks bulged like their mouths were filled with something. All that meant the noise they were making, and they were trying to make a lot, was quiet and indistinct.

Multiple coils of rope bound their ankles and knees, further coils joined their them together at the waist and chest. Their arms were held behind them. All the ropes were cinched tightly together. The figures were rocking back and forth, scuff marks on the floor showed they had been originally resting against a wall. As they moved it was just possible to see between them. It appeared their hands were wrapped in the same black tape as was on their faces.

It was clear both were becoming increasingly desperate to get free, their hair was matted with sweat from their struggles, they were shaking their heads trying to dislodged whatever was in their mouths. The one with short hair growled in annoyance as her glasses flew off her face.

"Ptoooh! Ugh oh jinkies that was horrible!" Velma finally managed to work the foul-tasting cloth out of her mouth. She shook her head but was unable to shake off the strips of tape that had held the cloth in for so long. "Maddy are you ok?"

"Mmmm" Velma could feel Madelyn nodding.

"Right you need to open your mouth as wide and as hard as you can, it's gonna hurt as that tape is as sticky as anything. Then get your tongue behind that damn cloth and try to push it or roll it out your mouth. Once it's out lick your lips and face to stop the tape sticking back. You can do this Madds, just take your time."

"Muuaugh!" finally Madelyn was able to push the cloth out "Velma! This is horrible how long have we been here? What's going on? Where are we?"

"Calm down Maddy. If I recall correctly we all went looking for clues and we found the grounds keeper's buildings."

"Yes, we saw all that electrical equipment and the like."  
>"It was all going well right up until the point that we fell through a trap door into the coal cellar which then filled with knock-out gas."<p>

"Don't remind me."

"And we woke up here trussed up together like a couple of oven-ready turkeys."

"Where ever 'here' is. I wish I could see, can you?

"Nope, wish our hands hadn't been taped up, we're stuck Madds, really stuck, stuck for good, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

Madelyn couldn't believe her ears, Velma was on the edge of tears.

"Vel, Vel, don't cry, we'll be alright, you've escaped before, haven't you?"

"Not like this, I've picked locks, handcuffs but," Velma sniffed "but never from something like this, don't think even Daphne could escape from this, and now you're in danger too and it's my fault."

"Vel, I'm a trained escapologist, don't panic."

"Yes Madds, you've always escaped when I've tied you up, and on stage you're amazing," Velma sighed sadly "but you don't have the right kit, our hands are useless, we can't see..."

"Vel, I know something you don't know."

"What Madds I not in the mood for humour."

"My bum is against a large nail sticking out of the floorboard."

"Jinkies, that means I can scrape the tape from my hands!" Velma grinned.

"You don't have to be the hero."

"No, but I did have a tetanus booster a couple of months ago."

"Good point. Now we can talk we can coordinate."

The sisters bumped, shuffled, grunted and argued as they tried to move to the right spot. There were moments of panic when they lost the feel of the nail but eventually after an agonizing but methodical search they found the nail and were where they needed to be.

"There's one thing we can be sure of, we're alone. If whoever kidnapped us was here I'm sure they would have been up to, well lets not go down that path." Velma set to work using the protruding nail to get them the tape from her hand "just sit tight and I'll do your hands as soon as I can."

"Like I've got a choice," Madelyn huffed angrily.

"No Madds this is a good thing, it means we have time to escape."

"I'm starting to hurt from being tied-up for so long. This is really painful."  
>"You and me both, we've been here for hours. You up for some escapology when I've freed your hands?"<p>

Despite a few cuts and grazes Velma eventually managed to free one set of fingers, she then freed Madelyn's before freeing her remaining fingers.

"Yeah, but it's easier if use all the stuff designed for it." Madelyn wriggled her fingers to warm them up "plus we were both out cold when we were tied-up so we couldn't get any slack in the ropes."

"I noticed, still you must be able to do something?"

"Actually, now we can talk there might be…uh" Madelyn began to wriggle and squirm "ah… I might be able to get some slack from your ropes into mine but you'll have to suck your stomach right in and just breathe shallow for a while, this it get a little tight."

"You don't say," squeaked Velma.

Half an hour later they were finally free and lay sprawled on the floor letting the blood flow freely through their limbs.

"Right Maddy this is the dangerous part. We need to find out where we are, see if we can contact the gang and above all else get the heck out of here; all without being noticed."

"No pressure then."

"First things first, we slide slowly on our bellies to the window, less chance of making a noise that will attract attention. We've got to assume that our captors are nearby."

"OK, you lead I'll follow."

They slowly moved over the floor to the window, they sat up and peered outside.

"Jinkies its evening, we've been here for hours! That's just cruel."

"Too dark to make out much," said Madelyn nodding in agreement.

"Yeah but we can rule out jumping down, we're three floors up. Hmmmm if only we had some rope." Velma tapped her chin as she thought.

"I know where we can find some." Madelyn tapped Velma on the shoulder and pointed to the coils of rope they had just freed themselves from.

"Just testing," said Velma with a wry smile. Together the sisters set to work setting up the ropes for their escape attempt.

"Yay! Soft landing!" Madelyn whisper shouted as she landed on the ground.

"Humph!" said Velma from underneath Madelyn.

Madelyn pulled another rope and all the rope came tumbling down. They coiled it up and hid it in some nearby bushes.

"So where are we?" Madelyn looked around trying to get her bearings.

"Not sure, we don't know the area well enough. It's a clear night so we could try using the stars."

The sisters feet to work figuring out where they were, but as they had no instruments their results were less than precise.

"So I've got us somewhere between the arctic circle and Florida," said Velma.

"Greenland?"

"Close enough. Lets start walking and see if we can find some clues."

"We've already got one clue."

"What's that?"

"We were tied-up by a woman."

"How do you know?" said Velma intrigued.

"Trust me, whenever I've done escapology tricks and used a member of the audience, women always tie the tightest, women can be nasty at times."

"Oh yeah, I've seen Daphne in the sales. Interesting observation, the vampire ghost is _supposed_ to be male, assistants perhaps?"

"Since when does a vampire use knock-out gas and assistants?"

"All too human assistants."

"For an all too human vampire?"

"Precisely, plus we're not mindless shuffling zombie servants."

"I dunno you haven't had any coffee for a while."

"Ha, ha, it is to laugh."

Madelyn grabbed hold of Velma's arm "But we can't tell mom about this, she'll never let you give me a lift again and this is so much fun."

"Says the lady who a few moments ago was complaining about being tied-up."

"It wasn't that bad, we got free didn't we?"

"True but more by luck, if they'd had a better carpenter we'd still be up there," Velma sighed "but I think mother already knows something's going to happen."

"Oh for sure, she knows all kinds of stuff like I've had this _major_ crush on Shaggy for the longest time…"

"There are tribes in the Amazon yet to make contact with the outside world who knew that," muttered Velma under her breath.

"And that you and Rupert have started sleeping together… whoops!" Madelyn covered her mouth with her hand as Velma rounded on her.

"Maddy! Jinkies is nothing sacred, _or_ secret?"  
>"I didn't tell, she guessed. She said you were too happy and 'floaty' for it to mean anything else."<p>

Velma smiled "OK so I guess I was a bit out of character."

"What's it like?"

"At its best enough to make the likes of _me_ happy and 'floaty', whatever that is." Velma could feel her cheeks warming as a smile crept over her face.

"Even better than nan's chocolate sponge cake with warm fudge sauce?" Maddy was agog with interest.

"Almost."

"Wow."

"I did say almost," Velma gave a wry smile "but don't rush things Madds, there's no hurry."

The sisters cringed when there was a polite cough from behind them, the turned to see a tall figure dressed all in black, wrapped in a cape. Their hair was slicked back and their face was deathly white. They smiled to reveal two long canine fangs "Going somewhere ladies?"

Madelyn and Velma were off like a rocket as the vampire reached out for them. They ran through some trees and down a path with the vampire following after. Slowly the sisters managed to get some distance between them and the vampire and finally managed to lose them as they darted around some hedges, the sisters slowed down so they would make less noise.

"This place looks familiar," whispered Madelyn.

"Possibly…" Velma pushed Madelyn into the shadow of a tall tree, moments later the vampire reappeared walking along the path towards them. The sisters held their breath and moved around the tree as the vampire walked past so as to stay hidden.

"How did they get ahead of us?" whispered Velma, Madelyn shrugged her shoulders and pointed to where the vampire had come from. Velma nodded and the sisters set off walking down where the vampire had come from. Before they could congratulate themselves for a successful escape the vampire walked into view in front of them. They managed to hide behind some tall bushes, as the vampire walked past and down the path Velma squinted and looked thoughtful; there was something odd about the vampire's gait compared to the previous one. As soon as the vampire was out of sight the girls crept away.

No matter where the sisters went the vampire seemed to follow them, popping out on front, behind and even next to them. The sisters soon began to tire from running all over the place

"He's everywhere!" whispered Madelyn.

"We need to stop running and think, let's hide over there in those bushes," Velma pointed to some suitably concealing vegetation near a wall "Plus there's an opening in the wall we can slip through." A few yards from the bushes was a door-sized gap in the wall.

"So could the vampire."

"We'll just have to chance it, we won't need long."

They crouched down next to each other hidden in the bushes and caught their breath.

"Jinkies that vampire gets everywhere," whispered Velma.

"It can't be the same one, perhaps the vampire's assistants."

Velma nodded "Madelyn, if there's one thing I've learnt in all my years of mystery solving its…"

Velma froze when something hard and cold was pressed into the back of her head. A sudden intake of breath from Madelyn meant the same had happened to her. A hand clamped over their mouths as they were pulled to their feet and backwards into the darkness.


	8. Hide and Seek

"Missing? Since when?" Daphne ran over with Shaggy and Scooby close behind.

"The professor said when they didn't turn up for their meeting he went looking and found Velma's notebook lying on the ground near an outbuilding. He said we should come over and help him look for them."

"How, like how does he know it's Velma's? She doesn't give her notebook to just anyone." Shaggy began to get worked-up as his imagination freewheeled.

"Here we go again," whispered Fred.

"Ro Roy," sighed Scooby.

"Like he could only know if he took it from her having first knocked her out; snatched it from her bound and helpless hands; he, he, tortured the information out of Madelyn; sucked the information from their brains using a sinister mind sucking machine..." Scooby put his paw over his eyes and shook his head.

"Or perhaps, just perhaps, he read her name from the inside front cover?" sighed Daphne.

"Yeah, suppose that would work as well."

"But something has happened, Shag's right about one thing, Velma doesn't just loose that book. Scooby," Fred looked at Scooby who sat to attention and saluted "set nose to Dinkley and let's go."

Scooby summoned his nasal picture of the Dinkley sisters and the gang set off on a Dinkley hunt.

"Y'know they could have just got lost," said Fred.

"Or distracted," said Daphne.

"Just pray they haven't found a library or a bookstore," said Shaggy, everyone nodded. While investigating the Washington Warlock Velma had gone undercover at the Library of Congress, in the end they needed a mine rescue team and a Vet with a tranquilizer dart-gun to get her out.

They hunted high and low but could find no sign of the sisters. Scooby found too many signs, the sisters had been everywhere.

"Right let's try looking where they haven't been," Fred rubbed his forehead "Scooby?"

They hunted around the grounds in the places where Scooby could find little or no scent but still there was no sign of them. The tension rose as darkness fell, just then Shaggy remembered Velma had a 'find my phone' app.

"Like she was last here," Shaggy stood outside an outbuilding, pointing at the ground while looking at his phone "and then appeared in the middle of a field between here and another large building about a mile or so that way." He pointed his finger.

"Ow, Shaggy!" Daphne held onto her eye.

"Like sorry Daph, I meant that way," Shaggy pointed in a different direction.

"Is there a path?" said Fred.

"Yeah, that way, the gate is just behind that..."

"Rampire!"

"Jeepers, the vampire!" Daphne pointed in a different direction.

"No, there's the vampire," said Fred pointing to another vampire which had appeared near them. The gang backed together to protect each other's backs, they looked from vampire to vampire, waiting to see who would make the first move. The vampires stood rooted to the spot, apparently as surprised to see each other as they were to see the gang. The vampires faced the gang and snarled.

"Run!" shouted Fred.

"Like best idea you've ever had!"

Three glowing orbs appeared; one red, one orange and one white. They flew in a triangular formation over the gang as they were being chased by the vampires.

"Oh no, the vampire ghosts!" Daphne pointed at the orbs flying overhead.

"We need cover. Bushes to the right!" said Fred.

The gang inadvertently split-up, Fred and Daphne ducked suddenly to the right and through a hedge while Shaggy and Scooby carried on in a straight line.

"Like we missed out turning Scoob!" The orange and red orbs broke off and flew towards Shaggy and Scooby while the white one headed towards Fred and Daphne. Shaggy glanced behind him, the three vampires were closing. When it came to vampires Shaggy knew that on a good day he could candle none or less that none, but today wasn't a good day. He turned to face the front and saw the red and orange orbs flying right at him. Shaggy and Scooby fell to the floor. They clung onto each other as the orbs swept towards them, then over them. They stopped, hovering in the air mid-way between dynamic duo and the three perusing vampires. It took Shaggy a few seconds to realise the orbs were facing the vampires not them.

"If you value your lives be somewhere else for I am death incarnate!" shrieked the red orb, pulsing angrily as it spoke. Scooby frowned; there was something familiar about that voice, something Dinkley. The voice came not only from the orb but from somewhere nearby.

"Like c'mone Scoob!" Shaggy grabbed hold of Scooby and ran as the orbs buzzed the vampires driving them off "Like those ball things are fighting the vampires."

"Relma rand Radelyn!"

Before Shaggy could reply he and Scooby were dragged into the bushes by Fred and Daphne.

"Like, the orbs, they…"

"I know Shag, something's not right here. There is supposed to be one vampire," said Fred.

"And a ghost of one at that, I think those so-called vampires are involved in Madelyn and Velma's disappearance," said Daphne.

"Right then," said Shaggy puffing up his chest "the orbs are driving the vampires this way, ready on the trap Scoob!"

Scooby muttered under his breath, he knew what that meant. Shaggy helped him into one of Velma's turtlenecks and skirt while he donned a set of pigtails, a white shirt and red dress. While they were getting ready Fred and Daphne set to work with their part of the trap.

Shaggy and Scooby were conspicuous in their attempts to be the Dinkley sisters sneaking about the grounds so it didn't take long for them to have all three vampires in hot pursuit after them. Shaggy and Scooby ran towards a path lined with hedges. They didn't run too fast, just fast enough to say out of reach of the vampires. The moment before they reached the path they broke to the left and right. The vampires ran on, and head-first into a brick wall painted to look like a hedge-lined path. A frame around the painting, hinged at the base of the wall, swung down. It carried a net which trapped the vampires underneath. The three orbs stopped and hovered over the vampires.

"Right you creeps what have you done with Madelyn and Velma, where are they?" Shaggy strode towards the vampires

"Zey are fine and are right behind you." The gang turned at the Germanic voice. Out of the shadows walked the Madelyn, Velma and the professor, flanked by several Newfoundlands. All three were holding remote control boxes.

"Shaggy!"

"Madds!"

"Is that one of my sweaters Scooby's wearing?"

"Relma!"

"Ooof!" both Velma and Madelyn were flattened by Scooby and Shaggy respectively.

"Ohhh I missed you so much, did you miss me?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"Oooh your so brave and handsome!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"Ris ris ro rembarrising," said Scooby as he slunk behind Velma.

"Tell me about it," said Velma as she rolled her turtleneck over her head.

While the professor's dogs stood guard the gang caught up with each other. It wasn't long before the police arrived and the unveiling could begin.

"Well it's sort of simple, all wanted the professor to leave and get rid of the others, Daph?" said Fred.

Daphne looked up from her notebook "Lets start with Sybil," Shaggy pulled off the mask of the smallest vampire "So we have kidnapping, false imprisonment and reckless endangerment of Madelyn and Velma for starters." Scooby growled at her.

"The building where you two were held captive was owned by Basil and you were kidnapped on the professor's property, if they could both be blamed then Sybil could get the land."

"I knew it was a woman who tied us up," said Madelyn proudly.

"I think you would also find enough clues planted to implicate Sybil in the affair," said Daphne "now onto Basil." Fred pulled the mask of the tallest vampire "now here we have the attempted murder of myself and Fred. Everything inside that crushing room spoke of Sybil and she has strong financial links to the college but she would have needed the help of someone with technical skills thus framing the professor. But again you would find hidden clues to link Basil to the crime." Velma gave Daphne a thumbs-up "Then came the Shaggy and Scooby electric barbeque show, as it happened in Haywire Towers and with the use of electricity it framed Basil, Sybil and the professor."

"Go for it Daphne, spike it in the endzone!" shouted Fred.

"All which means the true mastermind here was none other than Michael!" Shaggy pulled the hood of the last vampire.

"Michael? I did not see that one coming," whispered Madelyn.

"We were a little tied-up with our own problem to be in the mystery solving side of this investigation," replied Velma.

"Michael is the real mastermind he used Basil and Sybil against each other. We also found out that he regularly worked at the professors gardens so had access to his equipment."

"Why?" said Shaggy.

"Why, oh come on Haywire Towers is a dump," said Michael "what this place needs is a large luxury spa resort for ladies where I could give them the attention they deserve."

"Ewwwww," went Daphne, Madelyn and Velma.

"Well you can all explain your business plans to a judge," said one of the police officers as they slapped the cuffs on them.

As the police left the garage rand to say the Mystery Machine would be ready in the morning.

"Well gang that's another…" Fred started to speak but was stopped by Velma who whispered in his ear "we gang, if Velma's mother ever asks, that's another entirely mystery free and uneventful stop-ever!"


End file.
